


流光飞舞

by soulmate328



Series: 维林诺传奇半兄弟 [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: After Rebirth in Valinor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Element that aren't supposed to appear in an English myth, Eventual Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Healing in Lorien, M/M, Post-Canon, Reconciliation, Reminiscing, Second Age, Waiting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: 芬国昐是被一种强烈的熟悉感所唤醒的。自从离开曼督斯，他就这么躺在罗瑞恩的草地上，被虚幻的烈火与铁塔般的身影折磨着，始终难以让灵魂严丝合缝地镶嵌进新的身体之中。昏迷期间他隐约看到了一个纤细的银发身影，用柔软的织锦盖住他，并温柔地抚摸了他的头发。大部分时间他都恍惚着，在痛苦悲伤的梦境中难以自拔，直到那股熟悉感，那种带着费诺的气息却又比那更进一步的熟悉感突然溢满他的灵魂，他才悠悠地苏醒过来。“费雅纳罗……”芬国昐呢喃着，缓缓睁开双眼。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Idril Celebrindal/Tuor (minor)
Series: 维林诺传奇半兄弟 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870006
Kudos: 7





	流光飞舞

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [As Light Flows Like Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838458) by [soulmate328](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328)



> #儿子女儿控的老年人（精）复健记  
> #其实是老福特文章阵亡过多后刺激出的灵感（抖m本质暴露）  
> #本质上是一直想写的观电影《青蛇》有感（看标题就知道）  
> #我到底是想甜还是想虐？（反正宝钻都是糖里有刀你中有我）

“去吧，芬威之子。”纳牟说道，“我的职责到此为止。”

如果他半兄弟现在不是那副模样的话，费诺可能还会觉得这一幕颇为滑稽——两个芬威之子，话中所指却只有一个。曼督斯通往罗瑞恩的大门正敞开着，星辰、花草、清风与萤火虫欢歌笑语，隆重迎接诺多第三任至高王的重获新生。如果忽略芬国昐此时正在挣扎着匍匐前进的事实的话。

“他还不能重返生者的世界，纳牟！”费诺抓住亡者主宰的袍角，“你为什么要满足他那一时兴起的无理要求？”

“我已经问询他多次，他心意已决。尊重一如子女的自由意志同属我的职责。”

“当真如此？你判我永世不得离开你的监牢时倒是果断！”费诺怒吼道，“别装成一副假惺惺的模样了，自由意志对你们来说就是个笑话！既然如此，你明知道诺洛芬威还没有恢复到承受血肉之躯的地步，为什么还要答应让他离开？这就是你所说的给予亡者的休憩吗？！”

“我的尊重是给予他的嘉奖，因他英勇过人。你的监禁是给予你的惩罚，因你毫无悔意。”

“悔意？后悔我前去挑战杀死我父亲的凶手吗？！”

“对你手中亲族之血，你毫无悔意。”

费诺啐了一口：“一群认为儿子不该为父亲报仇的家伙，杀了有什么可惜？”

“如我所说，你毫无悔意。”

“我听够了！”费诺狠狠甩开纳牟的袍角，向芬国昐奔去。走到中途，两道光芒束缚住了他的双臂，阻止他继续前进。那是两个迈雅。“放了我！”

“你不可靠近生者的世界，费雅纳罗。”纳牟的声音在他背后响起，没有丝毫波澜。

“你以为我屑于像只虫子一样继续挣扎吗？放开我！”

纳牟沉默了片刻，费诺感到命运的主宰与束缚他的迈雅用不知名的方式交流了一番，然后他的双臂重获了自由。

费诺奔向芬国昐，双手托住他的腋下，勉强支撑他站起。纳牟已经为他重塑躯体，但芬国昐仍然身处于亡者的殿堂，还没有完全重获新生。亡魂没有泪水，但他的确是在哭泣着，因他已经目睹了自己所有子孙的死亡；在中洲拥有他血脉的如今只剩下埃雅仁迪尔，而他幼弟的后代也只剩下加拉德瑞尔与吉尔-加拉德残存于世。他的灵魂闪烁着烈火留下的烧伤与魔苟斯的战锤留下的的裂痕，几乎让他不能凝聚成形；但他依然看着生者的世界，看着重获新生的昆第必经的“过渡之地”，伊尔牟的花园罗瑞恩。他向纳牟请求离开曼督斯，正是为了能够在那里等待他子孙的到来，为他们抚平伤痛，做好迎接第二次生命的准备，不管他自己的伤痛是否已经愈合。

费诺紧紧拥抱住他。他在芬国昐刚刚来到曼督斯的时候，曾无数次设想过他想要对他说的话：几句讥嘲，几句赞赏，几句算不上安慰的认可。但芬国昐甚至都还没有见到他就急着要离去了，怀抱着那蒙蔽双眼的悲痛。在这悲痛之前，一切言语都没有任何意义。即使是费诺，昔日诺多族最伟大的语言学家，也对这样的悲痛无计可施。

“兄弟。”他说，“振作点，兄弟。是你自己说要走的，至少像点样子。”

芬国昐转向他的方向，仿佛感到疑惑。他显然听不见费诺所说的话，因为他虽然仍未重生，却也已经不再是单纯的亡灵了；生者自然听不懂亡灵的话语。“振作点，诺洛芬威。我……”他本想说“我的孩子和你一样死去了”，但费诺家族罪恶的死亡与芬国昐家族悲壮的牺牲实在是难以进行对比。“别再这样了，求你，别这样了。”

费诺搀扶着他，甚至几乎是拖拽着他，深一步浅一步地走向罗瑞恩。那是一座梦幻般的花园，树木排列组合，流水自下而上，仿佛空间失去了意义，如梦境般荒诞神奇。近在咫尺，却又仿佛在千里之外。“就差一点了，诺洛芬威，”费诺说着，不敢低头去看怀里那已经因痛苦而抽搐起来的身躯，“你看，快到了！再走一步，一步就好。”

可就在费诺还想再向前迈步的时候，一阵迷雾般的黑暗笼罩住了他，然后他就发现自己回到了原点，回到纳牟的脚边，而远处的芬国昐失去了支撑，向前扑倒在草丛中。费诺还想再冲过去，但纳牟的声音制止了他：“他已经回到生者的领域，费雅纳罗。”

“但……”费诺还想说什么，可紧接着他看到芬国昐身边的一朵罂粟花伸展变形，变成了一个男子的形象，与纳牟的感觉有几分相似，却更加欢快灵动，正是梦境的主宰伊尔牟。伊尔牟弯下腰抱起芬国昐，向他奇妙的花园走去。

曼督斯的大门缓缓关闭。渗入灵魂的冰冷与孤独再度向他袭来，费诺眼睁睁看着生者世界的光芒随着大门的缝隙越来越小而愈发黯淡。他半兄弟留下的体温加剧了那种封闭的痛苦，烈焰之魂几乎就要当场因强烈的不舍而哭泣起来了，但他不愿在纳牟面前展露任何软弱，即使他明白自己身为亡魂，在亡灵之主面前掩饰自己的情绪不过是徒劳。

就在大门关闭的前一秒，伊尔牟突然转过头来，朝他露出一个顽皮的笑容。

芬国昐是被一种强烈的熟悉感所唤醒的。自从离开曼督斯，他就这么躺在罗瑞恩的草地上，被虚幻的烈火与铁塔般的身影折磨着，始终难以让灵魂严丝合缝地镶嵌进新的身体之中。昏迷期间他隐约看到了一个纤细的银发身影，用柔软的织锦盖住他，并温柔地抚摸了他的头发。大部分时间他都恍惚着，在痛苦悲伤的梦境中难以自拔，直到那股熟悉感，那种带着费诺的气息却又比那更进一步的熟悉感突然溢满他的灵魂，他才悠悠地苏醒过来。

“费雅纳罗……”芬国昐呢喃着，缓缓睁开双眼。

在他视线的正前方，树林间隙里的傍晚天空中，一颗明星正冉冉升起。那光芒是任何其他的星辰都无法比拟的，芬国昐只看一眼就知道，那必然是他兄长当初打造的一颗精灵宝钻。而那更进一步的熟悉感，正是他在薇瑞的织锦上初次得见，无比怜爱地一次又一次驻足凝视的，伊缀尔的儿子，他的曾孙埃雅仁迪尔。他唯一存活于世的后嗣。

他坐起身来，身上的织锦如流水般滑落。芬国昐展开它，上面刺绣着的是在曼督斯与罗瑞恩交界的大门口，两个亡灵拥抱的情景，其中一个亡灵赤红宛如烈火，动作像是在费力地支撑着他怀中的同伴。

这幅织锦刺绣的是什么情景，芬国昐并不清楚，但他隐约感到某种无奈的留恋。他没再多想，将那块织锦披在身上，小心翼翼地站起来，走向清澈水汽的味道传来的方向，最终来到了埃丝缇居住的罗瑞尔林湖边。湖边的树林中生长着芒果树、桃树、桂树与梨树，湖水清澈凉爽，空中漂浮着以各种角度倾斜的岛屿，每个岛屿上都有着不同的结构、土壤、植被与动物，或给他提供补给，或供他探索观赏。在罗瑞恩他不需要建造房屋，任何的自然环境都能奇妙地成为适合休息居住的场所，于是他就这样以天为被以地为席地，在罗瑞尔林湖边住了下来。

虽然灵魂成功与身体契合了起来，但寒冰、烈焰、魔影与悲痛仍然无时不刻地困扰着他。初来乍到的那段时间，芬国昐就经常会游荡到森林深处，固执而悲伤地往最阴暗的地方前进。他当初在接到刚多林传来的阿瑞蒂尔的死讯时就这么做过，不过那时身为至高王的他只放纵了自己一天，就收敛起痛苦回到王座之上。但那仅仅一天的经历仍然成为了芬国昐最鲜明的记忆之一，让他在罗瑞恩的密林中无法自拔地长久地游荡。黑暗的精灵和随他而来的魔影带走了她，他光辉银白的女儿，所以他执拗地踏向没有一丝光芒的地方，觉得在那里就能找到他的女儿。

“伊瑞皙！”他高声呼唤道，倚靠在一棵有着蛇的鳞片的树上，“伊瑞皙，我的孩子！”他泪流满面，拨开鸟类翅膀形状的树枝，“别在外面乱跑了，快回来。”

芬国昐倒在一片灌木丛中。就像他所希望的那样，他到了一个没有一丝光的地方，但就在这时灌木上的果实缓缓打开，从里面飞出了蛾，它们身上的绒毛散发着柔和的金光。这反而让芬国昐生气了，他挥手赶开它们：“走开！我会找不到伊瑞皙的！”

这时，他的手腕突然被抓住，被一只滚烫的手掌。飞蛾的金光映出一个身着黑袍的修长人影。“你的女儿不在这里。”低沉的声音说。

“我知道，”芬国昐悲哀地说，“她已经离我而去了。”

“不，她还在来到这里的途中。你很快就会见到她。”

“没错，”芬国昐苦涩道，“我马上就能与她团聚了。诺多的末日迟早也会降临在我身上。”

“停止你的胡言乱语，半兄弟。”那只握住他的手几乎是掐了一下他，“你不会想让你女儿看到你这副模样的。”

芬国昐呆呆地注视了那身影一会儿，反而笑了：“我在做梦。”

“……或许吧。这里毕竟是罗瑞恩。”那身影有些无奈地说，伸手将他抱起，向森林之外走去，“你永远让我不得安生。”

“我在做梦，”芬国昐恍惚地重复道，“费雅纳罗不会离开曼督斯。他无法离开。”

“是伊尔牟把我偷出来的。只是暂时。现在，别说话了。我听够了你这几天的哀嚎。”

“我没有。”芬国昐虚弱地反驳，但被那怀绕他的温暖所安抚，很快坠入梦乡。

他在罗瑞尔林湖边醒来。这是自从他来到罗瑞恩起第一次一夜无梦。太阳只在地平线上探出一个头，在天空中晕染出殷红、莹白和淡蓝。在芬国昐身边是一片紫竹，竹林边缘的一块巨石上闪烁着一点红光。芬国昐凑近去看，发现是一枚戒指，两匹站立的白银骏马分别用头顶与前蹄顶起一块鸽血红，周围点缀着组成火焰形状的碎钻。阳光在碰到那块红宝石的时候会盘旋在其中停留片刻，于是芬国昐知道那枚戒指是用捕捉光的技术所打造的。他想起那修长的黑袍人影，如在梦中，没有多加思考地将戒指戴在了右手中指上。

就像他梦中遇见的（费诺的？）人影所说的那样，阿瑞蒂尔很快到来了。她也披着一块织锦，但没有刺绣任何故事，仅仅是绣着骏马图案的银白织锦。她顺着湖边缓步走来，柳絮飘落在她发间，她便如孩子般伸手拨弄碧绿的柳条。芬国昐唤她伊瑞皙，几次都没有回应，直到他叫她阿瑞蒂尔，她才转过头来；在阴暗森林中不知昼夜的生活让她几乎遗忘了自己的昆雅语名字。芬国昐紧紧抱住她，为了不让眼泪夺眶而出闭上眼睛。

“我必须回来，为了罗米恩。”她对父亲说，“我看到他都做了些什么……如果他回到我的族人中间，一定会被唾弃排斥的。我必须在这里等他，保护他，引导他。我之前就没能做好这件事。”

芬国昐抱住她：“你确实不太像是个会教育孩子的母亲。不过放心，我会帮你的。”

“他被魔苟斯抓去了，”阿瑞蒂尔抽泣着，“他本来是不想……”

“他与任何一个诺多都没有区别，伊瑞皙。”芬国昐说，“被蒙蔽，被欺骗，然后犯下罪行。”

阿瑞蒂尔的死亡不像她的兄弟们那般悲壮，但她承受的痛苦并不比他们要少。被剧毒折磨的经历让她会不时出现轻微的癫痫，尽管她的身体并无毒素。她时不时会走着走着就倒地昏迷，但即便如此她也不愿意一直待在一处，而是在罗瑞恩那些各具特色的岛屿上四处探索。芬国昐起初十分担忧，但每次她昏倒就会被一些奇特的生物驮回来或者抬回来。一次她趴在一头浑身长着金色长毛的山羊背上被带回来，还有一次她被一群长着马蹄的兔子背在背上运回来。这让芬国昐不禁想起了那些人类当中会流传的，有关精灵公主的奇特童话，也算是给悲伤的治愈过程增添了一点乐趣。

不知不觉中，芬国昐的住处周围开始莫名出现一些人工建造的痕迹。那显然不是阿瑞蒂尔搭建的——她自己也对这些痕迹感到惊讶——而是某个更加巧手，对后天加工更加执着，并且是个十分纯正的诺多精灵——从那强迫症一样不带有任何梵雅和泰勒瑞气息的装饰风格上可以看出——所建造的。芬国昐隐约意识到了这是出自谁的手，但那个猜测实在是太过不可能，他也不敢妄下定论。

直到有一天早上，他看到阿瑞蒂尔在湖边跟一个身着黑袍的修长人影争吵。

“我不是我父亲，”她怀着冰冷的愤怒说，“我做什么、想什么都不需要像他一样找什么理由和借口。埃兰薇死了，阿拉卡诺死了，而我恨你，就是这样。别跟我讲什么是我父亲的决定，他是我父亲，你不是，所以我就是要怪你。现在立刻离开我的视线，你别想从我嘴里问出一句有关提耶科莫和库茹芬威的事情。”

人影气冲冲地转身走了。第二天清晨芬国昐醒来时发现自己周围已经从有简单的人工痕迹变成了一个完整的房子，甚至在旁边还多加了一个留给阿瑞蒂尔的房间。他走进去，看见黑袍的人影拿小锤子赌气般一刻不停地在墙上刻着花纹。

“我以为伊瑞皙把你赶走了，你怎么还给她修房间？”芬国昐好笑地问。

“我只是看不下去你那粗糙的生活习惯。”人影咕哝道，显然还在生气，“你连房子都不愿意给你女儿建吗？”

“你才是多此一举。这里全部都是休息的场所，根本不需要建房子。”

芬国昐不太清楚这人影到底是不是他幻想出来的，所以没有使用任何称呼。但此时人影转过头来，露出那张无比熟悉的脸。

“到底是谁的错？”他说，“你儿子儿媳的死。”

“当然是我的错。”芬国昐说，“就像伊瑞皙说的，他们是我的孩子，不是你的，所以是我的错。同理，你的儿子也是你害的。”

费诺丢开锤子：“你戴上了本不该属于你的王冠。你让我的儿子成为了‘被剥夺者’。”

“是你让你的儿子沦落到那个地步。你死了，所以你没能在我来到的时候守住你家族的王位。你一死了之，让迈提莫扛下一切，而那就是他的决定。”

“你也一死了之，把烂摊子丢给了你儿子。”

“没错，”芬国昐轻声说，“我这一辈子都想要超越你。可结果我还是只能跟你打个平手。”

“超越我？”费诺笑道，“看来你那个誓言确实从一开始就没多少分量。”

“是啊。既然我愚蠢到认为你真的会是个好领袖，那我最后落得那个下场也不太冤枉。”

“你永远是这样，说的话虽然漂亮，却只是些表面功夫。誓言发下就是为了遵守的，不管你愿不愿意。”

“你还剩两个儿子，费雅纳罗。”

这句话终于造成了一点伤害。费诺没再说话，转身离开。

罗瑞恩的治愈并不是单纯的提供休憩，它还充当着最后一道考验的作用。仿佛是为了迎合阿瑞蒂尔的心境，周围的环境开始慢慢变成茂密的丛林，巨大的树冠遮住所有的光，而植物都开始散发甜美到危险的香气，颜色诡异地鲜艳仿佛带有剧毒。这一切都并不真正有害，但能够唤醒阿瑞蒂尔内心深处的痛苦。她厌恶那黑暗的森林，但仍然不愿意被束缚在一处，于是芬国昐便陪着她走进去，一起寻找森林的出路。

黑暗笼罩了他们，植物的香气诱发幻象。“我们迷路了，”阿瑞蒂尔没有恐惧，但因为焦虑而发起抖来，“别碰那些花，父亲！它们有毒，我见过埃欧尔把它们碾碎涂在箭头、刀刃和长矛上……”

“它们没有毒，我们也没有迷路，伊瑞皙。你看，埃雅仁迪尔之星就在那里。”芬国昐举起右手，让星光沉淀进那颗红宝石中，照亮阴暗的森林，“我们只要跟着走，就一定会走出去。”

阿瑞蒂尔的幻象愈发可怕。她看到赫尔卡拉茨碰撞的冰川，看到她最爱的哥哥图尔巩为了救他的妻女义无反顾地冲向崩塌的冰山。“我必须去帮他，父亲！”她挣扎着，被芬国昐抓着手臂拉住，“伊塔瑞尔不能失去母亲！”

“埃兰薇已经重返生者的世界了，伊瑞皙。”芬国昐安慰道，尽管那虚幻的寒风让他的手脚都开始僵硬了起来。他看见自己那些面色苍白地沉睡着，永远也叫不醒的部下，看见他们点起火烤熟死去亲人的肉作为食物的场景。我吃了谁？一些名字在他脑中盘旋。我不要想起他们。我必须记住他们。

“阿拉卡诺。”阿瑞蒂尔的眼睛湿润了，“他那么鲁莽。他保护了伊塔瑞尔，保护了那些不能战斗的人。他是那么年轻……”

“他很英勇，伊瑞皙。都过去了。”他想起自己怀抱着儿子的尸体，抬起头，初升的伊希尔在他眼中蒙上一层血红。

阿瑞蒂尔开始看见迈格林被奥克抓去，被施以酷刑，哭泣着想要冲上去救他，但被芬国昐拦下。“魔苟斯，父亲！”阿瑞蒂尔哭道，“魔苟斯把我的儿子抓去了！”

恍惚之间芬国昐仿佛也看到了魔苟斯。他看见了那个铁塔般的身影，被火焰与魔影笼罩着，抬起战锤重重挥下。他猛地一颤，稳定情绪安慰道：“都过去了，伊瑞皙。魔苟斯不在这里。”幻象中的魔苟斯抬脚向他踩去，芬国昐几乎就想要立刻跳开，双手开始有点焦急地在身上寻找凛吉尔，但他告诉自己那只是幻象。他抬起头，目不斜视地看着埃雅仁迪尔之星。至少，他还有这一个亲人平安无事。

但他的眼前出现了费诺，头戴宝钻的费诺。他们站在被血染红的海水中，他回头向芬国昐露出冷酷的笑容：“你没能做成任何事，诺洛芬威。”

芬国昐站住不动了。他的眼前变换着染血的天鹅港，黑暗的提里安，大海对面的火光，冰峡的寒风，被岩浆覆盖的贝尔兰。我没能做成任何事。他看见魔苟斯的战锤，击中他疲惫不堪的身躯。“父亲，我看见光了，”阿瑞蒂尔说，“我们快到了！父亲？”但芬国昐听不见。

一只手拉住他，滚烫的手。芬国昐的视线被吸引过去，看到黑暗中费诺的眼睛散发的一点火光。“你在这里做什么？”他隐约听见阿瑞蒂尔冰冷地说，“我说了，我不想……”

“你父亲被幻象攥住了。”费诺说，“就那么两步而已，诺洛芬威。这就走不动了吗？”

他的兄长是火，一如放置在他灵魂中的秘火。可一切也都终结于火——费诺自己，芬国昐的王国，芬巩，刚多林。芬国昐甩开费诺的手：“我不要你。”他说，无视了眼前精灵睁大了的眼睛，拉着阿瑞蒂尔走出森林。

芬国昐不再在森林中游荡了，阿瑞蒂尔也不再昏倒。而仿佛是顺应了芬国昐的话语一般，过了许多天费诺都没有出现。说到底芬国昐还是不知道那到底是不是费诺，所以或许只是他终于恢复理智了而已。森林不再那么茂密阴暗，周围的景色也变得无比艳丽。树枝上挂着五彩斑斓的果实，动物在林间奔跑，溪水的声音清脆起来，并且在他们附近出现了一个覆盖着草原和野花的岛屿，头顶长着锥形独角的马匹奔腾而过。阿瑞蒂尔常常骑着它们在草原上飞奔，在离开曼督斯之后第一次快乐地笑出声。芬国昐的眼睛明亮了许多，他的双手回忆起了一点昔日身为诺多习得的技艺，开始在湖边接着费诺留下的部分扩建居所。他预感到有很多人将会到来了。

在那之后几个月的一天下午，他才又一次看见费诺。芬国昐听见隔壁还没搭好的屋子里传来做木工的声音，走进去便看见那黑袍的精灵。他正在用小刀修整芬国昐做的木制家具，在上面加上一些花纹。“你是真实的吗？”芬国昐问。

费诺转过头来：“所以你一直以为你在做梦？”

芬国昐走上前去，摘下费诺头上的兜帽。他的手指抚过那头黑发，轻轻触碰耳尖，最后停留在费诺脸颊上。费诺半闭上眼睛，将脸颊递到他手中。“我还记得我们最后一次见面，”芬国昐轻声说，“我们在海边争吵。你叫我叛徒，我叫你疯子。”

“意外准确的描述。”费诺说。

“都不重要了。一切都结束了。”芬国昐在他面前跪下，仔细注视那张脸，“在中洲的王国已经不复存在。”

费诺闭了闭眼睛：“你说你不要我。你是觉得是我导致了所有的悲剧吗？”

“我还以为你知道这是事实。”

费诺猛地站起来：“我？你宁愿怪我，而不是魔苟斯？”

“我当然只会怪你。对魔苟斯我什么话都不会说，只会举起剑。”

费诺瞪了他一会儿，重新坐下。芬国昐用双手捧住他的脸：“我有一块织锦，是在我醒来的时候就有的……”

“那上面是我，还有你。”

“所以确实是你把我拉起来。”他抚过费诺的眉毛，眼角，嘴唇，下颌，“真的是你。”

费诺没再说话，只是任由芬国昐用指尖感受他身体的形状。芬国昐捧起他一只手，仔细摸过手背上的血管，每一个指节，修建整齐的指甲，又翻过来抚摸那些老茧，描摹掌心上的纹路。指尖摸过手心时，费诺因那瘙痒轻轻颤了一下。他抽出自己的手，握住芬国昐的右腕，用拇指指腹摩挲着那枚鸽血红戒指。

“你收到了。”费诺说。

“是的，兄长。”芬国昐低下头，在费诺的手心落下一个吻，“我很想念你。”

他们当晚一起吃了晚饭。阿瑞蒂尔去其他的岛屿探索了，因此费诺无需担心自己会被芬国昐的护短女儿赶走。芬国昐从湖里抓了两尾鲈鱼，又采了一些海菜花，给他和费诺做了一顿饭。费诺显然很长一段时间都没有吃过东西了，他先是犹豫而困惑地看着桌上的菜，仿佛是对自己被香味刺激得分泌唾液的身体反应而感到不解，试探着尝了一口，然后尽可能保持着优雅且迅速地消灭了他那份晚餐。他们吃饭的时候晚风清凉，吹拂着芬国昐悬挂在窗前的，那幅绣着两个相拥亡魂的织锦，轻盈地随风流动，反射着莹白的月光。晚饭后费诺走向罗瑞尔林湖，登上岸边的一艘船。

“我必须回伊尔牟那里，纳牟不允许我离开他太久。”费诺说着，将船推离岸边。他们互相对视着，直到船只消失在湖上的雾气中。

在一个满月升起的夜晚，芬国昐对于有很多人要来的预感成为了现实。从曼督斯的殿堂走来了一队诺多精灵，为首的不是别人，正是阿尔巩。他们都是当初在冰峡上死去的精灵，直到现在赫尔卡拉茨的寒风留下的创伤才恢复到让他们足以重返生者的世界。罗瑞恩并不寒冷，但他们住下之后仍然取来材料制作厚厚的衣物裹住自己。阿尔巩并没有这么做，并鼓励他们不要沉浸于过往的悲痛。即使是经历过死亡，芬国昐的幼子仍然是最积极勇敢的那个。

“我辜负了您，父亲。”可在芬国昐面前，他却低着头这么说，“我失败了……我本想成为你的左膀右臂，可就连第一战我都……”

“你早就是我的左膀右臂。早在我们踏上冰峡之前，早在圣树死亡之前。”芬国昐说道，“你从未辜负我，阿拉卡诺。你战斗得英勇，保护了我们的子民。”

除了对寒冷的后怕，这群死于冰峡的精灵也有着几乎无穷无尽的饥饿感。他们无法满足于野果，只有吃下热的食物才会真正饱腹，否则就会陷入不正常的焦虑之中，浑身发抖，撕扯头发，甚至是用饥饿的眼神盯着身边的同伴。于是芬国昐和阿尔巩把他们组织起来，天天给他们烹饪食物。附近的岛屿上有各种动植物可供食用，再加上集思广益，因此不管是材料还是菜品都不缺。阿瑞蒂尔负责外出找食材，阿尔巩负责切菜，芬国昐负责料理。费诺每次来的时候，芬国昐就指挥他去后厨看着火——这群在冰峡上丢了性命的精灵看见费诺多半会把他围殴致死；大工匠显然对自己被安排了这种工作而感到有些不满，但费诺还不至于会偷懒，动手砌了容易掌控火候的炉子，老老实实干活。忙碌之后，芬国昐便会留下一碗热汤，仔细盖起来保温，让费诺带着上船离开。

不久后，罗瑞恩给这群精灵的考验也到来了。气温一点点下降，直到天空中忽然下起了雪，将森林、草地、远方的平原和飘浮的岛屿都披上一层素白，冻结了罗瑞尔林湖的水。他们陷入了恐慌之中，以为自己又回到了冰峡，罗瑞恩的一切美好不过是死前的一场梦。维林诺没有冬天，而他们从未踏上中洲，因此不知道这是什么，但芬国昐再清楚不过——这只是在中洲十分常见的冬季景象，甚至算不上是非常寒冷的。但这已经足以唤醒这群诺多的恐惧。

为了消除他们的恐惧，芬国昐捡起了他在中洲时从人类当中学来的一项运动，带着他们一起滑冰。附近的一个岛屿上有上好的金属供他打造冰刀，兽皮则可以做成靴子。阿尔巩一如既往地一马当先，牵着芬国昐的手走上冰面，并很快掌握了诀窍。一天接着一天，越来越多的精灵开始敢于走上冰面，一些年纪比较轻的甚至体会到了乐趣。有的时候雪下得大了，他们依然得在一片白茫茫之中劳作，芬国昐便举起右手，让手上的戒指散发出温暖的红光，给他们提供指引。

过了四分之一个太阳年，这个虚假的冬天终于过去。雪已经开始融化，但罗瑞尔林湖上的冰层还没完全消失。芬国昐趁着夜间四下无人，带着费诺到冰面上散步。今夜的伊希尔不见踪影，埃雅仁迪尔之星便成了夜幕的主宰。芬国昐注视着那颗星辰，陷入回忆之中，没有注意到身旁的费诺默默拉紧了黑袍。

“我在赫尔卡拉茨就感受到了你的死亡。”他说，“一颗红色彗星划过天空，我抬头看见它，就知道你已经死了。我什么都没有想，什么感觉都没有，只是觉得不可思议。我不能理解为什么你这么早就死去——你的怒火燃烧得这么旺盛，我以为你直到世界末日都不可能允许自己停止。”

“我也不能理解你为什么会绝望。”费诺说，“你当初并不是已经全盘皆输。你怎会就那样把自己的性命送到魔苟斯手中？”

“我看见岩浆吞没城市和土地。我接到我的侄子战死的消息，却不能前去支援他们。劳尔温（伊瑞梅）死了，我最爱的妹妹。百年的坚守毁于一旦，我不知道你的儿子们是否还活着，不知道图茹卡诺在哪里，也不知道芬达拉托和他的人民去了何处。我的族人在火中融化，凡人在我眼前死去——凡人的死亡！没有亲眼看见是不会理解的，费雅纳罗。他们就这样……消失了。我本以为父亲死去的时候我知道了何为死亡，但我实在是太过天真。即使我的族人死去了，我却能隐约感觉到他们留存在阿尔达的痕迹，还在这个世界，但凡人不一样。我能感觉到这个世界在他们死亡的时候缺少了什么，有什么东西彻底离开了，到了我找不到也不知道的地方。你不会理解的，费雅纳罗。”

“你有那么爱那些次生子女？”

“他们中有一个是我的儿子。我们并不血脉相连，但他依然是我的儿子。”芬国昐低声说，“哈多·洛林朵，我见证了他的一生。我看着他的儿子出生，他的孙辈出生。我看着他苍老到我或许再过几个纪元才会到达的程度。我看着他们的坟墓布满整座山丘。现在，我只有到阿尔达毁灭才能见到他了。”

费诺不安地换了个重心。“我的确不能理解。他们的人生对我们来说不过是一眨眼。再说了，维拉的计划明显就是让次生子女成为中洲的主宰。这样的安排让我感到不舒服。”

芬国昐笑了：“真是有趣。我都不知道从他们那里听到多少次‘我多么希望能够在蒙福之地生活’了。你比你想象中的跟他们更加相像，费雅纳罗。你们都无法满足于已经拥有的事物。”

“我？跟他们相像？”

“没错。别想反驳，见过他们的是我，不是你。你在这件事上没有发言权。”

冰层已经开始不稳，他们原路返回岸边。当他们到达浅滩，离上岸只剩最后几米的时候，芬国昐脚下的冰层瞬间开裂，他就这样跌倒在湖水之中。水深只到他大腿，但刚刚解冻的湖水仍然冰冷刺骨。恍惚间他仿佛回到了赫尔卡拉茨，那没有昼夜，没有睡眠的旅途——他必须时刻侧耳聆听冰川碰撞的轰鸣声，判断前方的道路是否安全。此刻他好像又听到了那从不间断的轰隆作响的声音，震得他耳膜生疼，让他因寒冷、疲惫和恐惧而瑟瑟发抖。

费诺伸手把他拉起来。“什么都没有，”芬国昐抱着手臂，喃喃道，“什么都没有区别……”

“你不在冰峡了，诺洛芬威。”

“我从来不戴帽子，为了让后面的人看见我。”芬国昐说，“我感觉不到我的耳朵。医生说要把它们切掉……”

“你本该回提里安去的，诺洛芬威。”

“你本该跟我一起往冰峡走的，费雅纳罗。我们不该抢走那些船。”

费诺没有回应，只是扶他回到了他的住所。第二天清晨芬国昐蜷在他怀中醒来，壁炉烧得旺盛，房间温暖而舒适。他送费诺去湖边，第一次和他一起上船过湖，冰层在船前裂开，为他们让出一条航道。天空中下起暖雨，费诺撑起船里的一柄白伞，罩在他们头上，芬国昐也伸手握住伞柄，手指和费诺的交叠在一起。当船驶到岸边，费诺跳下船，踩着睡莲的宽大叶子上了岸。临走前他转过身来，把伞留给了芬国昐。“我下次再来拿，”他说道，看着小船载着芬国昐远去。

不久后，阿尔巩带着他们离开罗瑞恩，而又一批精灵也到来了，他们以伊瑞梅为首，都是在骤火之战中死去的诺多。可艾格诺尔与安格罗德却不在其中，前者仍然沉浸在与安德瑞丝永别的悲伤中，他的双胞胎兄弟也决定在曼督斯陪伴他。伊瑞梅当年便是被芬国昐派去多索尼安支援他们的队伍首领，可那一别却成了兄妹间的永别。她在护送百姓撤退的过程中死于烈火与毒烟。

这是一群无法忍受封闭空间的人。火焰燃尽氧气让他们中的许多人窒息而死，因此只要周围的空气减少一丝一毫他们就会呼吸困难，那种症状几乎像是芬国昐在中洲看见的，一种传播于人类间，名为哮喘的病症。芬国昐只能把所有的屋顶和墙壁都拆掉，堆放在一旁给下一波到来的诺多使用。他们喜欢在湖水中游泳，但湖水并不是全然清澈的；有一天一只鹰停留在芬国昐耳边，给了他一些提示，他便用白瓷制成的杯子盛满湖水撒向空中，于是天上就下起了雨，让岸边的居民欣喜若狂。

伊瑞梅见到他的时候，第一件事就是责备：“你怎么可以做出这种事！就这么丢下芬德卡诺和图茹卡诺，自己一个人去送死？你的侄子，阿拉芬威的孩子们怎么办？费雅纳罗的孩子们呢？你那些需要安抚的子民呢？”

“我……”

“你不用说话，阿拉卡诺。我知道你为什么那样做，我只是一直想说出这些话来而已。”伊瑞梅拥抱住他，“我一直以为你是最可靠的兄长，直到你跟费雅纳罗吵架之后，我才发现你的智慧也是忽上忽下。”

芬国昐无奈地笑了，拍拍她的脊背：“你说的没错。”

随着伊瑞梅来到他身边，芬国昐脑中那些古老的梵雅知识被唤醒，他开始从埃雅仁迪尔之星的光芒中汲取力量，逐渐恢复了元气。费诺或许懂得如何将光储存进物质之中，但最了解双圣树之光的精灵永远是梵雅。昔日在蒙福之地的黄金岁月，他们当中的僧侣会不带任何水与食物进入佩罗瑞山脉，仅仅依靠圣树光芒带来的活力维持生命，以此来让自己接近那些大能者们存在的状态，感悟世界运行的规律和宇宙的奥秘。芬国昐从母亲的族人那儿学来了这些技艺，虽然对圣树光芒的了解还达不到僧侣的程度，但也足以让他慢慢恢复昔日力量。或许是因为费诺时不时会来访，芬国昐的住处里开始突然出现一些绣着不同场景的织锦。他便用它们来装饰自己的宅邸，让它们随着微风飘舞流动，在日月的照耀下闪烁着微光。

许多将领找到芬国昐，向他乞求宽恕。他们认为是自己的失职导致了战争最终演化到无可挽回的地步。芬国昐并不提宽恕与错误，只是与他们每个人促膝长谈，听他们讲述最后那段时光的战斗，同时也对他们讲述自己与魔苟斯的最后一役。

“我吹响号角，命令他出来与我对决……那次我可真是用尽了污秽的词语……果然他无法忍受我在他的部下面前嘲笑他，亲自出来迎战……他很高，几乎有明登·埃尔达冽瓦那么高……他手上拖着一柄战锤，形状是狼头，口中喷吐着火焰……”

他第一次讲述那场决战的那天晚上，费诺溜进了他的卧室，芬国昐知道他偷听了全程。他掀开被子，费诺站在那里犹豫了一会儿，最终还是顺从地钻进他的被窝里去。

“我看见了你的那场战斗，”他说，“在曼督斯的织锦上。”

“我一定很狼狈。”

“我小时候想象父亲便是如此，像一颗明星带着族人穿越黑暗的中洲。”

“那你为什么会想再去那里？你明知父亲历尽千辛万苦才从那儿离开。”

费诺动了动身子：“维拉把这里变成了囚笼。”

“你这么想，是因为你从未认真听过他们所说的任何话。你知道还有谁铸了一座‘囚笼’吗？图茹卡诺。他甚至与维拉不同，是真的不允许任何进入他国度的人离开。但那并不是为了囚禁任何人。”芬国昐抚过他的下颌，“他建造刚多林是为了保存希望，在其余的所有都陷入绝望中的时候。阿尔达总有一天会毁灭，一切美好的事物都将失落，时间重新开始。维林诺存在的目的就是为了保留下那些美好，好让新的乐章能有一个好的开端。”

费诺的瞳孔微微放大：“我没有……从这方面想过。”

“你太急于索求了，费雅纳罗。”芬国昐吻了吻他的鼻尖，“我们不是为了统治而存在的，而是为了增添阿尔达的美丽与福乐。管理只是由此衍生的行为。若是背离了这一初衷，我们就与魔苟斯无异了。”

“这话从‘高贵的领袖’嘴里说出来可真是讽刺。”

“‘巧艺的芬威’会需要别人告诉这句话也挺讽刺。”

“曾经的你甚至曾与我争夺过权力。可你现在说起话来却像个梵雅。”

“我以为你才是我们当中一直在强调我那一半血统的那个。”

“你母亲的族人一辈子都不离开那座山峰，他们的儿女永远看不到中洲的景象。这难道好吗？”

“他们现在就在中洲，费雅纳罗。继续我们输掉了的战争。”

费诺闭了闭眼睛，把他搂进怀里。

“希望奈雅芬威和卡纳芬威能平安无事。”费诺如此说，“埃雅仁迪尔的孩子也在他们的庇护下。”

芬国昐抬起头：“埃雅仁迪尔的孩子？真的？”

“是的。我在曼督斯的织锦上看见了。”费诺抚摸着他的头发，“你的玄孙。一对黑头发的双胞胎……不过他们的发色恐怕是遗传了母亲。”

“玄孙……？”芬国昐近乎茫然地低喃。

“你的家族已经延续到了这个地步。”费诺苦笑道，“不知道泰尔佩现在在哪里。”

罗瑞恩的第三场考验是一场天空中的流星雨。说是流星雨，只是因为芬国昐也不知道那是什么——火星从远方的地面上升起，在高空中炸成一片圆形的火花。红色、绿色、蓝色、金色，无数火星随着炸响声在夜空中爆炸开来。所有死于骤火的精灵都惊恐万分，他们无法忍受那样的声音和刺眼的火花，尽管阿瑞蒂尔一再对他们说那是无害的。“你们听，”芬国昐高声说道，“从东方，提里安的方向有笑声传来！这不是什么令人恐惧的事物，这火焰是为欢庆而燃放的。”

一连几个晚上，火焰都会升上天空，罗瑞恩的动物们都伴随着炸响声唱起欢快的歌谣。恐慌的精灵越来越少，直到他们所有人都从畏惧中清醒，开始欣赏那些火花的美丽，并与他们远在提里安的亲族一同开怀大笑。

“那些到底是什么？”在那之后，芬国昐问费诺。

“那是欧络因的发明，他将其命名为‘烟花’。”费诺回答，“这么喜庆的东西居然是涅娜的迈雅创造的，真是不可思议。”

“提里安那边也传来笑声，这烟花一定不是仅仅为我们燃放的吧？”

“的确。中洲那边传来了捷报，诺洛芬威。你那个曾孙斩杀了魔苟斯的黑龙。”

芬国昐忍不住露出自豪的笑容：“不愧是我的后代。”

“又不是你养大的。”费诺咕哝着。

伊瑞梅带着这一批诺多离开了罗瑞恩。“我会给姐姐和母亲带去好消息的。”她说，“你可要尽快回来。如果在你所有的孩子回来之后我还看不见你，我就要你好看！”

他们迎着初升的朝阳走向生者的世界。费诺和芬国昐一起站在小山丘上，着迷地凝视着那巨大的火焰圆盘。“我还以为茜玛丽尔就是这世上最美的光了。”他喃喃道，“怎么可能……是叫亚诺尔？它比当初的双树明亮千百倍。这样的事物怎么可能存在？”

“你更喜欢哪个？”芬国昐问，“太阳和月亮。”

“月亮。”费诺毫不犹豫地回答，“它更柔和，光芒更像我的造物。”

“我还以为你会喜欢太阳，毕竟那是与你相似的火焰。”芬国昐饶有兴趣地说，“我更喜欢太阳。我们踏上中洲是夜晚，月亮第一次升起，我的子民注视着它，跪在地上泣不成声。阿拉卡诺也是在月下牺牲。但是太阳出现之后，所有的痛苦和寒冷都离开了我们。我脱掉那些厚重累赘的衣服，第一次在中洲展开我的旗帜。我脚边的草地上盛开着野花；这么多年过去了，我一直觉得那片野花比世界上所有的花朵，比雅梵娜亲手培育的花朵都更美丽。”

因为芬国昐为了子民连日求雨，再加上之前的冰雪融化，一旁汇入罗瑞尔林湖的小河发起了大水。水位漫过河岸，淹没了灌木丛和一些小树，引得动物们四处逃窜。

“我们该去疏导一下，”费诺说。

“不。”芬国昐说。他念诵了几个词，做了个手势，手中便捧了一束阳光，右手的戒指因此煜煜生辉。他用戒指将那灼光向河水照去，顿时一片烈焰蒸腾，多余的水被尽数蒸发，那光束如此锋利，以至于能够将水面切开。洪水退去后，湖面上一道彩虹如桥梁般划过。

“不是我说，你真的越来越像梵雅了。”费诺说，“我见过你母亲做出相同的事。每到节日时她就会爬上明登·埃尔达冽瓦的顶端，只用手与歌声收集罗瑞林的光芒照向透镜，点燃塔顶的火盆。”

“是的。在我的母族中，这是一项比较常见的技艺。”芬国昐说，“在礼赞瓦尔妲的庆典上，每个梵雅都会挑选一颗喜爱的星辰，收集那颗星辰的一束光，捧在手心顺着佩罗瑞的山路走过七座山丘——象征七名维拉与维丽——再返回泰尼魁提尔的神殿，将手中的光释放。如果光愿意待在他们身边，瓦尔妲就会允许那束星光停留在召唤它的那名梵雅身上。”

“听起来很美。”费诺轻声说。

“我会带你去走一次那段山路。”芬国昐在他鬓角上落下一吻，“我会教你怎么请求光停留在手中。”

“请求？”

“是请求没错。您创造了保存光的技艺，我母亲的族人用的方法与你不同。只要找到合适的语言，就能请求光暂时停留在身边。”

“你觉得在天上的那颗茜玛丽尔会答应我的请求吗？”

芬国昐一时语塞：“我不知道。就像我说的，是请求。一切都在于光自己的意愿。”

费诺把额头抵在他肩上：“那就多半是不会了。”

他们一起将墙壁和屋顶砌回房屋上去。在最后一块砖归位之后，那些阵亡于泪雨之战的诺多也到来了。他们是陆陆续续地到来，因为无人带领。芬国昐迎接了好几批都没有看见芬巩的身影。“芬德卡诺在哪里？”每来一批精灵他就问。“王还不愿离开。他说他有继续等待的理由。”芬巩当初的卫队这么说。

这群诺多什么也不畏惧，什么也不忌讳。他们只是永无止尽地哭泣着，在夜晚吟唱一首首不曾重复的哀歌，即便如此也唱不完那场战争中发生的所有悲剧。芬国昐此时无比想念人类——首生子女的悲伤只会随着岁月流逝而不断变得更加沉重，但次生子女却总能对此习以为常。死亡对他们来说无处不在，甚至不需要敌人他们也会因各种原因死去，因此他们中最悲观的也在精灵眼中显得乐观。芬国昐努力回想着哈多，回想着那段短暂时光中，金发的人类对他说过的每一句话，回想他在芬国昐因他长了白发而哀伤时，对他的所有那些安慰。

“衰老是我的幸运。我的许多亲族甚至无法挺过出生，就在母亲的子宫中死去了。我又有什么资格为自己活了漫长的岁月即将离开人世而悲叹呢？”

“见证父辈的死亡是每个次生子女的必经之路。若不能见证，要么就是孤儿，要么就是与父母分离。难道后两者还会比前者更好吗？”

“抱着战友的头，看着他们死去，为他们在墓碑上刻字，每年去拜访他们的坟冢。这一切都会在心中留下永恒的伤疤。但希望仍在，敬爱的精灵王，因为死亡的意义就是鼓舞下一代，不管是警告还是激励。对于短命的我们，在你们眼中什么都没有时间做的我们来说，传承就是一切。”

那些话语实在是很没有埃尔达的风格，但芬国昐把它们一句不漏地转达给了这群悲伤的诺多。他越是回忆，就越是想起他跟多尔罗明的人类度过的时光。哈多，他的儿子，他没有任何血缘关系的儿子。金发的少年十几岁就来到芬国昐家中做至高王的侍从，一直到他成为多尔罗明的领主，膝下子孙满堂。只要等下去，芬国昐总有一天会等来芬巩和图尔巩，但他却永远无法在这罗瑞恩等来哈多·洛林朵，或者他的任何一个子孙。他反而因此变得和这群死于泪雨之战的诺多一样悲伤，于是他总是避开他们——为了不让这群被安慰者看到安慰者的眼泪——独自到罗瑞尔林湖边垂泪。虽然这么比喻并不准确，但或许露西恩伏在贝伦的尸体旁，艾格诺尔在曼督斯等待，芬罗德埋葬贝奥的时候，感受到的就是相同的悲痛。

“你又在为了你的凡人孩子悲伤吗？”费诺来到他身边，问道。

芬国昐擦了擦眼泪：“我好想他……他，还有他的孩子，他们给了我这么多快乐……在那段最后的时间里……”

“哈多活了六十多岁。换算成双树年就只有七年多左右。甚至没有我被从提里安放逐的时间长！”

“他是我儿子，费雅纳罗！”芬国昐大吼道，“可我再也找不到他了……他，还有所有流着他的血的人类，都不在这个阿尔达了……我不管死多少次都不会见到他！”

“流着他的血的不就有一个在那儿吗，”费诺指向天空，“只不过不是人类而已。”

芬国昐顺着他的手指看去，埃雅仁迪尔之星映入眼帘。“阿尔达米尔？”芬国昐惊讶地喃喃道。（注：阿尔达米尔，埃雅仁迪尔的母名）

“你总不会不知道你自己的孙婿是谁吧？胡奥之子图奥。哈多家族的图奥。”

“……对啊，我的后嗣，也是哈多的后嗣！”芬国昐因这突然的喜悦猛地跳起来，冲进湖水里，双臂大张伸向埃雅仁迪尔之星，“还有阿尔达米尔的儿子，那对双胞胎，他们还会有子孙万代！吾儿哈多仍存于世！希望仍在！黎明已至！看啊，精灵的子民与人类的先祖，黎明已至！”

“长夜即逝！”在他身后，死于泪雨之战的诺多们注视着那颗星辰，齐齐回应道。

没有任何考验能够安抚这群诺多，于是在过了三年之后，曼威的一只巨鹰降落在芬国昐住所的房顶上，向他们宣告愤怒之战的胜利，巨龙皆被杀死，魔苟斯将被放逐至虚空之境。他们的泪水仅仅在这时被止住，破涕为笑，拥抱庆贺。他们三三两两地收拾东西离开了罗瑞恩，迫不及待地想要重返生者的世界，去重新见到他们的同伴与家人。芬国昐和阿瑞蒂尔仍然留下等待，但他们同样大喜过望。送走最后一批精灵那天晚上，芬国昐披上最早陪伴他的那幅绣有两个亡魂的织锦，来到湖边等候，准备在费诺乘船来访时与他一同分享胜利的喜悦。

伊尔牟划着船靠近岸边——虽然他极少使用同一形象，但芬国昐经常见到他划船去湖心岛上找埃丝缇，因此也能认得出是他来——身旁是身披黑袍的费诺。梦境之神默默地将客人放下，便悄无声息地划船离开了。芬国昐感到了不对劲，他走上前去，摘下他兄长的黑色兜帽。费诺注视着他，脸上的表情像是在竭力压抑着，昔日明亮的双眼盛满了绝望。芬国昐只在当初芬威的死讯传来时在他眼中看到过这样的神情。

他的兄长猛地扑进他怀里，芬国昐急忙伸臂将他接住。“诺洛芬威，”他的肩膀颤抖得如同地动山摇，几乎掩饰不住声音里的哭腔，“Nelyo……Kano，我的儿子，我的孩子们，他们……”

“他们怎么了？”芬国昐茫然地问。他这才发现费诺的怀里抱着一幅织锦。芬国昐展开织锦，上面绣着红发的精灵紧握宝钻跃入火中，黑发的精灵用疤痕累累的手将宝钻投入大海。他瞬间知晓了一切，他兄长的悲痛仿佛镜面一般投射在他自己心中。

芬国昐抱起费诺走进屋内，用自己身上那块织锦盖住他。他用带着潮气的柔软苔藓擦去他兄长的眼泪，打开窗户，正想让埃雅仁迪尔的星光照进来帮助他治愈费诺的伤痛，费诺却在那光芒照到他的瞬间抱住了头：“不！好烫，好痛！”

芬国昐心中一恸。他赶忙关上了窗户，在费诺身边躺下，紧紧抱住他。费诺低低地啜泣了许久，一直到他昏睡过去；芬国昐想要离开去给他准备些食物和水，但他刚想离开费诺就在睡梦中皱起了眉头，于是只能待在他身旁，与他一同沉睡过去。

他们醒来的时候是清晨，日光朦胧地照在阳台上悬挂着的织锦上，其上绣着费诺与芬国昐当初在双圣树下握手言和的场景，圣树的树叶随着织锦被风吹拂的流动仿佛也在摇摆一般。费诺眼中的绝望平静了些，懒散而顺从地躺在芬国昐怀里，漆黑长发在丝绸的靠枕上披散开来，让芬国昐忍不住将手指缠绕进其中。

“伊尔牟说服纳牟让我来你这，”费诺说，“为了芬德卡诺能顺利回来。他不愿丢下奈雅芬威独自重生，决定与他一同返回生者的世界。”

“所以？”

“所以，为了防止奈雅芬威不愿归来，导致芬德卡诺也不愿离开，纳牟同意彻底放我重生，促使奈雅芬威产生对生命的渴望。如此一来，待他在曼督斯的服刑结束，他会早日归返，芬德卡诺也会与他一道。”

芬国昐点点头，抚过他的脸颊：“我会照顾你的。”

费诺淡淡一笑：“你听起来就像父亲。”

芬国昐用一根手指放在他唇上：“别说了。我去给你找点吃的。”

费诺就这样住下了。阿瑞蒂尔仍然排斥他，但她也知晓了最后的费诺里安的结局，出于对自己王叔的可怜没有再赶他走，只是搬到了稍远一点的房间。芬国昐本想收起那些刺绣着费诺里安们命运的织锦，但费诺阻止了他。“你没有收起这幅，”他指向那幅绣着血洒极北海岸的阿尔巩的织锦，“也没有收起这幅，这幅，或是这幅。”他又指向躺在石台上的阿瑞蒂尔，被炎魔包围的芬巩，以及在白塔坍塌前一刻的图尔巩。“既然你能忍受，我也能。”

“这些织锦难道是……”芬国昐迟疑地说。

“是出自我母亲之手。”费诺缓缓抚过其中一幅，刺绣着银发的母亲怀抱着黑发的男孩，“看来她十分关照你。”

过了几年，刚多林的子民在图尔巩的带领下来到了罗瑞恩。他们基本上不需要安慰——格洛芬戴尔的笑容和埃克塞理安的歌声代替芬国昐完成了这项任务。他们同样热爱埃雅仁迪尔之星，因为他们都认识这位小王子。可只有图尔巩整日郁郁寡欢。

“伊塔瑞尔不愿意离开。”他对父亲悲伤地说，“她的丈夫，也是我敬爱的人类……是凡人。”

“我知道，图茹卡诺。我知道。”

图奥在航向维林诺的漫长途中死于疾病，一种身为埃尔达的伊缀尔永远不会经受的苦难。她伤心欲绝，尽管已经遥望到了阿门洲的海岸，却选择跳海自尽。她的丈夫，尽管被精灵养大却仍然没有一丝精灵血统，已经彻底离开了这个世界。伊露维塔会像对贝伦与露西恩那样，让他们获得圆满的结局吗？芬国昐不知道，但罗瑞恩很美，他愿意在这里等到世界尽头。

迈格林没有和他们一同到来。他独自一人穿过幽暗的森林，找到了他母亲的住处，阿瑞蒂尔泪流满面地拥抱了他。这是芬国昐第一次见到自己这个孙子，他与他母亲长得极为相似，性格却不像她那般开朗。他见到芬国昐时呆呆地注视着他，被祖父眼中蕴含的古老光芒所震撼。“你是……？”

“罗米恩，这是你的祖父。我的父亲，诺洛芬威·阿拉卡诺，诺多的至高王。”

“曾经的至高王。”芬国昐纠正道，“我一直希望能见到你，孩子。用你习惯的语言称呼我就好。芬国昐，或者诺洛芬威。”

“诺洛芬威。”他说，“光辉的陛下。”

“都说了，我只是曾经的至高王。”

“那你现在不是应该叫戈尔芬（Golfin）吗？”费诺半嘲笑地插嘴道。

“我习惯了芬国昐。你要是想，可以把那当成我的小名，费雅纳罗。毕竟只有你在的时候我才不是至高王。”

阿瑞蒂尔和迈格林远离刚多林的子民生活着，为了不让他太早就遭受冷眼。迈格林常常来拜访芬国昐，听祖父讲述维林诺的故事，但他也经常与费诺一起外出，采集矿石或冶炼金属。“他有着不错的才能，”费诺说，“但他的心绪总是蒙着一层阴影，满脑子都是钢铁和金属。他渴望着光，却并不能完全理解它。”

“你觉得我该怎么做？”芬国昐问。

“就做你现在一直在做的就好。关键在于弄清他内心的想法。其余的对你来说应该都不难。”

于是在那之后几天，芬国昐对他说：“伊塔瑞尔不会回来。她宁愿逗留在曼督斯，等待她的丈夫。”

迈格林的神情扭曲起来：“就这样一直等到世界终结？”

“如果需要的话，没错。”

年轻的精灵站起来，不安地来回走动着。“永远都是图奥，”他咬牙切齿地说，“那个粗鲁的，毫无长处的凡人！我不明白，为什么她宁愿等着一个死人，也不愿意选择活生生的我？”

“这便是埃尔达的婚姻，罗米恩。只有一同活着或一同死亡，婚姻才算是有效。她选择待在曼督斯，是因为她只想做图奥的妻子。”

“埃尔达的婚姻！萨尔甘特对我说过无数次：埃尔达近亲不婚。这就是理由吗？”

“并非如此。我不会对你说同样的话……至少我自己没有资格说。”芬国昐转动着右手的戒指，“你对她的爱没有错，孩子。但她并不爱你，所以你不能强行要她。我们生来都要承受阿尔达的伤毁，承受这个世界的不完美，毫无例外。这便是规则，罗米恩。无论怎么想都可以，但不能做的事情就是不能做。”

“所以我就活该永远得不到她的爱吗？”

“你确实不会得到她的爱，但这不是因为你活该。只是事实如此而已。放纵自己就会导致恶果，争夺权力就会带来灾难，本末倒置。这点我再清楚不过。”

“我一直都没有放纵！在那之前，我从来没有碰过伊塔瑞尔，或她和那个凡人的儿子！但是我……我……”

“你被利用、被引诱，被欺骗。”芬国昐接道，“你为此感到羞耻吗？”

“当然！”

“过来，罗米恩。我给你讲个故事。”芬国昐拉他坐下，“你知道诺多的亲族残杀吧？”

“我知道。父亲以前总是拿这个做理由不许我跟母亲离开。”

“但你似乎并不太清楚一切的来龙去脉。我会讲给你听。”

他从芬威的两次婚姻讲到他与费诺的冲突，再到茜玛丽尔的诞生，米尔寇获释，再到双圣树的死亡，诺多的迁徙，澳阔隆迪的残杀。最后他讲到费诺烧毁船只，他带领着子民穿越冰峡，两个家族重聚和好，开启了诺多在中洲的岁月。

“我们无法抹除我们做过的事，罗米恩。”芬国昐说，“我们只能放下骄傲，用劳动赎清我们的罪过。”

“我们怎么可能会获得原谅呢？”迈格林绝望地问。

“我们很有可能不会获得原谅，但我们仍然需要赎罪。这不仅仅是为了我们伤害过的人，更是为了我们自己。”

迈格林与阿瑞蒂尔离去的那天，图尔巩来为他们送行。黑发的年轻精灵抱住自己的舅舅哭泣，乞求他的宽恕，而图尔巩也给予了他。临行前，迈格林问芬国昐：“祖父，伊塔瑞尔会回来吗？”

芬国昐沉默了片刻，微笑着说：“会的，罗米恩。一定会。”

“你从哪里来的信心？”他们走后，费诺问。

“伊塔瑞尔和凡人的结合是为了保存希望。我不认为伊露维塔会任由他们的结局走向悲剧。”

刚多林的子民一波波离开，但图尔巩留了下来，等待伊缀尔的回归。他比阿瑞蒂尔更加憎恨费诺，因此他住到了湖的对岸去，每隔一个月来看望一次芬国昐。仿佛是为了安抚费诺的伤痛，出现在芬国昐宅邸的织锦开始更多地是昔日在维林诺时费诺里安的幸福时光。芬国昐把它们依照故事发生的时间顺序挂在房梁上，让它们与其余的织锦一起随风流动，闪闪发光。

费诺无法忍受埃雅仁迪尔之星的光芒，因此他每到夜晚就待在宅邸之中，或用花瓣制成的墨水研究芬国昐向他介绍的人类语言，或修建他的锻造炉，偶尔看着埃雅仁迪尔之星在那些流动织锦上的反光发呆。芬国昐向他讨教了一些把光储存进物质中的技术，用水晶瓶取了一点罗瑞尔林湖中的水，将星光溶解在其中，放在费诺的床头。水晶是费诺从其中一个飘浮的岛屿上采来的，却不是从土壤中——那座岛屿的树上能结出水晶的果实来，除非被头上长角的松鼠顶下来，否则不会掉落。

瓶中的光芒并没有伤害费诺，但他在每次看到它的时候仍会一改以往果断坚定的行为方式，纠结犹豫着不敢触碰它。芬国昐也没有强求，只是在每夜用织锦盖住瓶子，让光芒只是微弱地透露出来，费诺便不会被它迷得心神不宁难以入睡。有时他会靠在窗边，看着芬国昐沐浴着星光，在湖边的草地上盘坐冥想，欣赏那被光芒镀上一层跃动的金银的皮肤。

“为什么她不会伤害你？”一次芬国昐冥想归来，费诺略有些嫉妒地问。‘她’指的便是宝钻。“你的手上明明与我一样沾染着罪恶。你为什么总是夺走本该属于我的爱？”

“这与你的宝石无关，兄长。这也不是本该属于你的爱，而是我的。”芬国昐有些好笑地说，“你很清楚，那颗星辰可不仅仅是茜玛丽尔。那是埃雅仁迪尔·阿尔达米尔，我的血肉至亲。伊塔瑞尔的儿子绝不会伤害我。”

“我也是你的血肉至亲，”费诺咕哝道，“他怎么就不照顾到我一点？”

“或许不是他没有，而是你自己无法忍受那光芒。”

“我？无法忍受？”费诺不可思议地笑道，“茜玛丽尔可是我的造物。”

“这只是我的直觉。”

费诺没有反驳他，也没再提起这件事。

就这样过了不知多少年，有一天迈雅埃昂威造访了它们的住所。

“卡纳芬威·玛卡劳瑞已经魂归曼督斯。”他宣告道。

“什么？”费诺难以置信地说，“我以为Kano……”

“埃尔隆德·佩瑞蒂尔与埃尔洛斯·塔尔-明雅图尔五百次在美尼尔塔玛山顶为他祈福。迪欧之女埃尔汶亲自将他沉入海中。”

那天晚上，费诺在重生之后第一次吻了芬国昐，埋首在他颈窝喜极而泣。如今，死亡已经成为了费诺里安的嘉奖。

又过了许多年，埃昂威又一次来访。

“费诺里安将被释放。只要他们愿意，就可以离开曼督斯重返生者的世界。”

“所有的？可伊尔牟告诉我的他们的刑期还没有到。实际上，还差很久。”

“埃尔隆德·佩瑞蒂尔与埃尔洛斯·塔尔-明雅图尔一千次在美尼尔塔玛山顶为奈雅芬威·迈提莫祈福。维拉遵从一如的指示，宽恕了他与他兄弟的罪过。”

费诺里安陆陆续续地到来，先是红发的双胞胎，再是在多瑞亚斯战死的三个兄弟，搀扶着梅斯罗斯的芬巩与梅格洛尔。费纳芬的双胞胎甚至也到来了，他们听闻妹妹逗留在中洲治愈大地的伤痛，也不愿落后于她，决定不再待在曼督斯沉迷于悲伤之中。费诺几乎向他的每个儿子都乞求了宽恕，几乎每个费诺里安都向他摇了头，说他无需这么做。只有梅斯罗斯和梅格洛尔拥抱了他，说道：“我宽恕您，父亲。”

费诺里安大都没有在罗瑞恩久留，或是去找他们的母亲，或是去找那些被他们辜负或伤害过的人，而费诺也没有强留他们。芬巩随着梅斯罗斯一同离开，安格罗德与艾格诺尔前往提里安找他们的父亲，但图尔巩仍然留在这里等待女儿。

“你不跟你的孩子们一起走吗？”芬国昐问费诺。

费诺沉默了许久，仿佛内心在天人交战。“他们一定需要你的陪伴，”芬国昐又说。

“我明白，我也很想和他们一起离去。但是……”他纠结着，“我还不能走。”

“为什么？”

“好了，你不要再问了。”费诺抱住他，“你不应该在我之后返回生者的世界。我不会再一次丢下你。”

就这样又过了些年，埃昂威再一次来访。那天，埃雅仁迪尔之星黯淡无光。

“埃尔洛斯·塔尔-明雅图尔已经离开人世。伊露维塔赞扬他的功绩，怜悯他兄弟与他父亲的哀伤，决定给予他们应得的补偿。”他宣告道，“胡奥之子图奥将被允许重返阿尔达，并拥有首生儿女的寿数，居住在这蒙福之地。这也是他自己的愿望。埃雅仁迪尔·阿尔达米尔随时可以来到维林诺，与他的父母团聚。”

这就是最后了。那天图尔巩与芬国昐并肩站在曼督斯的大门附近，看着图奥与伊缀尔手挽手走出漆黑的大门。图尔巩抱起女儿，高兴地在原地转着圈。一旁的图奥微笑地注视着他们，时不时小心翼翼地瞟两眼芬国昐。“您一定是诺洛芬威陛下，”他说，“很高兴认识您。我是……”

“不用多说，孩子。我认识你。”芬国昐摸了摸他那头金发，“我认识你的祖先。”

“您是说哈多·洛林朵？”

“是的。”芬国昐轻声说，“我能从你身上看到他。”

芬国昐最后的亲人也离开了罗瑞恩，湖边只剩下他们两个人。费诺和他都不约而同地没有立刻离开，而是继续在这个梦幻般的地方度过了一段时光。夏季烈日炎炎，他们在凉亭中谈天说地，喝着冰镇的麦酒，芬国昐会在醉意朦胧时咬一颗葡萄，嘴对嘴喂到费诺口中。秋季红叶飘飞，费诺在窗边整理他从诺多那儿听来的中洲历史，隔着流动的织锦看着芬国昐在湖水里沐浴，几片枫叶落在他肩头潮湿的发间。冬季下起小雪，他们在屋内分享滚热的食物，白天贪婪着被褥的温暖不愿醒来。春季，罗瑞恩各处百花盛开，他们四处探索，疲惫了就在紫竹林中躺下，费诺看着芬国昐在竹林中跳起梵雅的祭祀舞蹈，轻薄的青衣若隐若现地显露出身体的线条。费诺不记得自己与芬国昐有过如此幸福的时光。

可费诺仍然不敢在埃雅仁迪尔之星面前脱下黑袍。诺洛芬威说得没错，他心想，我确实无法接受。那光是我父亲的血，是我儿子的苦难，是我向亲族挥下剑刃的理由。可就在这一切之后，宝钻的光芒依然纯粹，而他已然满手鲜血。他确实无法忍受。

直到有一天，他看见芬国昐在瀑布下的潭中巨石上盘坐冥想。费诺立刻被那景象迷住了——芬国昐一身白袍，腰背挺直，肤色粉红如同潭边的桃花，黑发直垂到胯间。他闭着眼睛，睫毛休憩在脸颊上，双手在胸前摆出一个手势，星辰的光芒便汇聚在他身周。那枚鸽血红戒指储存着他长年吸引来的星光，已经明亮得如同一团火焰，给芬国昐整个人镀上一圈黄金光环。潭水中盛开着白瓣金蕊的水性杨花，簇拥着芬国昐仿佛众星捧月。

如果把他的头发换成金色，他就是一个梵雅，甚至是那些大能者之一。近来他甚至开始真的像那些梵雅僧侣一样不吃不喝，不是不想而是没有了必要。下雨时他不用打伞，因为他可以“请求”雨水不要打湿他。在大风中他可以像棵松树一样屹立，无需耗费任何力气，因为他可以“请求”风绕过他。

可费诺不希望他是这副超脱尘世的模样。他希望他是一个诺多，一个在尘世中挣扎，揣着满腔恩怨情仇，爱他恨他的诺多。他要把他从欧幽洛雪拽下，把他留在地上，留在身边，一如他当年从圣树之顶摘下光华，封存在宝石之中。

如此悸动着，费诺脱去了身上的黑袍。他停顿了一下，嘴角勾起一个狡黠的弧度，把剩余的衣服也一起脱了。他赤裸地走进潭水中，游到芬国昐所坐的那块巨石旁，轻轻抚摸他的脚踝。他突然意识到了什么，转头看向芬国昐面朝的方向，看见埃雅仁迪尔之星高挂在天空。

“我的造物，以及你的血肉至亲，合二为一。”他低声说，“现在没有人会看着它说那是一颗茜玛丽尔了。永远都是埃雅仁迪尔，最亮的星辰。当我发下誓言的时候，我说的‘宝钻必须在我的亲族手中’自然是没有包括你。我该把那颗星星从天上击落吗？”

芬国昐没有睁眼，呼吸甚至都没有不稳。费诺吻了吻他的膝盖：“我的誓言让我必须这么做。可我怎么能这么做？我怎能伤害你挚爱孙女的孩子，你凡人孩子的后嗣？我见到这么多亲族对着那颗星辰露出笑容，就像昔日他们看见我将宝钻戴在额前一样。我已经太久没有见过任何人对着我的造物露出笑容了，诺洛芬威。可我怎能忍受她不在我手中？那是我的杰作，我无法复制的杰作。”

芬国昐依旧没有动静。费诺凑上前去，轻咬他的耳尖：“我不再惧怕她的光了，诺洛芬威。但即使我也知道，这并不代表我的罪过已经被洗刷。难道真的像你说的那样，因为我是你的血脉至亲，所以埃雅仁迪尔偏袒了我？这怎么想都不可能——Nelyo和Kano逼死了他的妻子，并且在他们看来，恐怕也绑架了他们的孩子。”

芬国昐睁开了眼睛，仿佛一尊雕像有了生命。他偏过头去，看向费诺的眼睛：“如果你真的想击落那颗星，你早就开始计划这么做了。你可不是那种会犹豫不决的人。”

“任何跟你有关的事情都是打破常规的。”

芬国昐抬起右手，轻轻抚过费诺的脸颊。戒指散发的暖光让火焰之魂感到舒适而熟悉。他已经有太久没有如此近地感受到他造物的光了。

“你从没伤害过我的孩子。”芬国昐说，“就连在你最恨我的时候。”

“或许跟我恨不恨你无关。我只是需要一个理由，就能做我想做的任何事。”

“那我就不能让你这么做。那颗星是我的血肉，我不能允许你伤害他。”

“我想也是。”费诺的嘴唇游移到他嘴角，“既然如此……我要求补偿。”

“乐意之至。”芬国昐说道，任由费诺将他拉入水中。

费诺灵巧的手指挑开他的白衣，让水流将其带走。唇舌相互追逐，黑发不分彼此，红宝石的热度隔绝了潭水的冰凉，唤起许久没有感受到的情欲。费诺拉着他靠向岸边，让芬国昐坐在他大腿上，随手抓过一把落在岸边的桃花瓣碾碎在指间，当做润滑伸进芬国昐体内。草草扩张了几下，费诺迫不及待地进入了他。

新生的身体还未品尝过禁果，他们此刻都是未经人事的处子，抑制着自己立刻丢盔弃甲的冲动。费诺直起腰，把芬国昐搂入怀中，一边抓着他的头发与他交换湿润的热吻，一边热情地挺着腰。他吞下芬国昐带着哭腔的呻吟，爱抚对方敏感的腰窝和胸前两点，想要回报一点对方给予自己的快感。芬国昐向后仰着头，白皙的颈项如天鹅般弯折，眉心微微皱着，似痛苦又似快乐，口中迷乱地叫着“费雅纳罗，费雅纳罗”。他们没能坚持多久，芬国昐就咬着费诺的肩膀到达了顶峰，而费诺猛地一翻身将他压在岸边的苔藓上，用力挺动了几下，身体就陷入极乐的颤抖之中。

戒指的红光温暖地笼罩着他们，费诺餍足地躺在苔藓上半梦半醒，直到潭水中的鱼儿开始轻啄他们的脚跟，芬国昐才将他拉起来，走向他们的住处。

他的半兄弟将他推倒在床上，拉过一副织锦盖住他，隔着那层柔滑的织物揉捏他两腿之间。这一次的交欢更加漫长而耐心，芬国昐不厌其烦地撩拨着费诺，用手指，用嘴唇，用织锦和瓶中的野花，直到费诺仅仅因前戏就高潮了一次，芬国昐才露出认真的眼神。他打开床头上那盛着星光的水晶瓶，手指沾上那闪烁光芒的清水，探入费诺体内。“你的造物，以及我的血肉至亲。”芬国昐在他耳边低喃道，抽出手指进入他。微风吹拂着悬挂了满屋的织锦，旖旎地流动飞舞，不时张开一点细缝，从屋内流露出满含情欲的喘息低叫和蛇一般交缠的身躯。

第二天早上他们醒来时，看见埃雅仁迪尔之星从天边向阿门洲飞来，拖出一条长长的光之尾。正如埃昂威所承诺的那样，最亮的星辰前来这蒙福之地，与他重返世间的父母团聚。

“你的曾孙，”费诺吻了吻他的鼻尖，“去见见他？”

“还有茜玛丽尔。你确定你能控制住自己？”

“我不可能控制的住。这就是为什么你得跟紧我。”

“为了阻止你？”

“不。为了随时给予我补偿。”

数日后。罗瑞尔林湖边的宅邸已然空无一人，只余织锦之上流光飞舞，以及床头一瓶星光闪烁。一个纪元之后，诺多的最后一任至高王将带领着他在最后联盟之战中牺牲的子民离开曼督斯，在这里寻求休憩和慰藉，等待终有一天与亲人的再一次相见。

**Author's Note:**

> 居然写了这么长……玩了巨多《青蛇》梗，看过的电影的朋友应该能看出来hhh


End file.
